My Sexual Orientation?
by kuudereloid
Summary: Gumi Megpoid, pacar cowok famous Gakupo Kamui ternyata bisexual? Oneshoot. Yuri. Smut.


Konnichiwa~!

Nee, kali ini kuudereloid datang dengan fanfic berbahasa Indonesia. Jujur, saya deg degan upload document ini karena PC saya ada di ruang tamu ._.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. VOCALOID IS BELONG TO YAMAHA**

**WARNING:  
**

**YURI/GIRLS LOVE. SMUT. BUKAN FUDAN? PERGI AJA DARIPADA NYESEL. ONE SHOOT. OOC. TYPO(S). EYD ANCUR. SAYA MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW TAPI JANGAN FLAME ONEGAI.**

Selamat menikmati. Nfu~!

* * *

"Nee.. kau bisexual kan?" Ujar Kaiko ditengah keheningan

"A-apa?"

"Kau mungkin pacar Gakupo-san" Kaiko semakin mendekat padaku "Namun.. sebenarnya kau mencintaiku juga kan?"

Aku menelan ludah, Kaiko sudah memojokkanku di dinding. Hembusan nafas hangatnya di leherku sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Apalagi ketika ia mulai meninggalkan kissmark di sana

"Gumi-chan..." katanya "Apakah Gakupo-san pernah melakukan ini padamu?"

"Erh.. ti...tidak" aku menjawab dengan terbata

"Begitukah?" Sekarang ia merambat ke wajahku, dijilatinya dengan lembut "Sekarang pilihlah.. dia atau aku"

Nyes..  
Ternyata itu cuma mimpi

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku menjadi seorang bisexual. Yang jelas aku menjadi seperti itu ketika tidak sengaja melihat Kaiko-cchi berganti pakaian saat ekskul. Aku dan Kaiko memang satu ekskul yaitu renang.

Dirinya yang saat itu tidak memakai bra membuatku melihat seluruh bagian atas tubuhnya. Dadanya yang pettan, kira kira cup B, ternyata bisa membuat imanku tergoda.

"Ohayou Gumi-chan" pagi ini Gakupo menyapaku dengan pelukannya yang hangat

"Ohayou mou. Gakupo-sama" aku mencium bibirnya lembut

"Nee.. hari ini kau ada ekstra?" Tanya Gakupo "sebentar lagi kan kau lomba"

Astaga aku bahkan lupa dengan lomba renang antar sekolah itu. Untung saja Gakupo mengingatkanku

"Umm... sepertinya sih ada" kataku sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu "Soalnya belom ada pengumuman"

"Yasudah. Kalau nanti kamu emang ada ekstra, kabari aku ya. Nanti kita pulang bareng" ajak Gakupo dengan senyumnya yg begitu menawan "Soalnya hari ini kan aku ada ekskul kendo"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala. Aku dan Gakupo mengobrol sebentar sampai bel berbunyi.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti" akhirnya Gakupo pergi ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan, aku membalas lambaian tangannya

Sepeninggal Gakupo, aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu jahat padanya dengan menjadi bisexual? Dan yang kurutuki adalah kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk satu kelas dengan Kaiko-cchi?! Dan sialnya dia duduk sebangku denganku

"Nee.. Gumi-chan" sapa Kaiko dengan senyum "Ara ara tadi romantis sekali dengan Gakupo-san"

Ia tertawa. Oh apakah aku pernah bilang kalau tertawanya itu begitu manis?

"Kau lihat?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Semua orang melihatnya!" Ujar Kaiko "Eh Gumi-chan. Kau beruntung tidak dilihat guru"

"Eh?"

"Iya. Jika kau berciuman di depan guru... aku tak tau apa komentar Pak Big Al nanti" Kaiko tertawa kecil "Eh itu dia datang"

"Ohayou sensee~"

Ekskul renang belum juga mulai karena pelatihnya belum datang. Aku yg sudah berganti pakaian renang ini akhirnya mengenakan jaket dan berkeliling di sekolah.

Aku menuju ke ruang ekskul kendo. Tatapanku langsung menuju pada Gakupo yang sedang berlatih. Dia memang seorang samurai.. tampaknya dia mahir sekali memainkan pedang kendo itu. Terlebih lagi dia itu tampan dan baik. Pantas saja banyak kaum hawa yang mengaguminya. Tapi aku termasuk beruntung karena bisa memiliki hatinya. Namun sayangnya aku menyalahgunakan kepercayaan hati Gakupo...

Tidak! Gumi kau mencintai Gakupo! Aku begitu mrutuki kelainan mentalku sebagai seorang bisexual karena kelainan ini datang ketika aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gakupo sekitar 6 bulan.

"Eh Gumi-chan? Kau tidak ekskul?" Suara Gakupo menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"Eh.. a.. ano.." aku jadi gugup "i.. itu.. pelatihnya belum datang"

"Oh.. sou" kata Gakupo sambil menyampirkan pedang kendonya di bahu "Kalau sekarang mngkin kau terlambat"

Gakupo menunjuk ke arah kolam renang dan kulihat bahwa anak anak ekskul sedang pemanasan. Astaga aku telat!

"Waaa...?!" Aku melongo lalu berlari, lupa akan sesuatu aku berbalik lagi pada Gakupo "Sampai nanti ya Gakupo-sama" aku mengecup pipinya lalu berlari ke kolam renang

Aku sudah selesai berganti baju. Kaiko tepat berada di kamar mandi sebelah. Sepertinya dia belum selesai. Aku memutuskan untuk mengintipnya, semoga tidak ketauan siapapun.

Astaga... Ka... Kaiko-cchi?! Jika aku adalah salah satu dari cowok cowok mesum di sekolah, aku pasti sudah nosebleed sekarang! Apakah Kaiko tak pernah memakai bra? Maklum sih dia pettan tapi sumpah sexy banget.

Akhirnya aku mencabut pemandanganku dari sana karena sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan kudapati Gakupo sudah menjemput. Kami berdua pulang.

Berhari hari kulewati di kelas dan ekskul renang bersama Kaiko. Sampai di H-1 lomba aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya ketika Kaiko mau menutup pintunya untuk berganti, aku menahannya dengan kakiku. Lalu msuk dan mengunci pintunya. Sekarang aku dan Kaiko-cchi berada di bilik yang sama

"Gu... Gumi-chan?!" Kaiko terlihat kaget sambil memasang posisi siaga

"Ya?" Aku memasang tampang polosku "Bolehkah aku berganti pakaian denganmu disini Kaiko-cchi? Kamar mandi yg lain penuh" aku berbohong, sebenarnya masih ada satu bilik tersisa di sebelah tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus puas hari ini

"Umm.. tidak" jawabnya

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku menyelidik

"Aku tidak terbiasa berganti baju bersama orang lain" ujar Kaiko "Meskipun dia adalah wanita"

Aku mendekat padanya lalu memojokkannya. Kaiko terlihat begitu takut.

"Apakah karena kau tidak pernah memakai bra?" Bisikku di telinga Kaiko lalu kugigit telinganya, Kaiko tampak merinding

"Gumi-chan...?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku bisexual" bisikku lagi lalu mulai meraba dadanya, ternyata benar pettan

Lalu aku membuka retsleting pakaian renangnya dan terlihatlah dada pettan itu dihadapanku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke sana lalu mulai menjilatinya lembut.

"Gumi-chan.." suaranya lirih "Ber..berhenti.. a..aku..."

"Maaf" kataku "Harusnya aku bersikap lembut padamu, jangan langsung to the point"

"A..apa?!" Kaiko tersentak

"Harusnya aku membuatmu nikmat juga ya" kataku diikuti oleh jilatanku di bibirku

"Ti..tidak Gumi chan! Aku tidak akan menjadi les- umh!"

Aku mengunci kata-katanya dengan bibirku. Ciuman pembukaanku itu perlahan menjadi sesuatu yg bernafsu. Aku mulai membuat celah untuk masuk ke mulut Kaiko dan akhirnya berhasil dan aku sedang menjelajah mulutnya

"Umm.. umh!" Kaiko masih meronta, ia hendak lepas dariku tapi aku menahannya dan melanjutkan permainanku di sini

Lidahku menggoda lidah Kaiko. Aku menjilat jilat dan memainkan lidahnya berharap ia akan membalasnya tetapi belum ada respon apapun dari lidahnya.

Akhirnya tanganku mulai bermain untuk memancing birahinya. Aku menggelitik dadanya yang pettan itu. Terkadang kuremas remas lembut tapi aku lebih sering menggelitiknya disini.

"Umf.." Kaiko mulai menggeliat kegelian, aku meneruskan aktivitas tanganku dan akhirnya ia membalas lilitan lidahku

Lidah kami berdua terus beradu sampai kami kehabisan nafas. Ketika kami melepas ciuman kami terlihatlah wajah Kaiko yang merona, oh manisnya.

"Gumi-chan" panggilnya dengan suara parau "Ketahuilah bahwa aku melakukan ini karena kau yang memancingku duluan"

Aku tesenyum lugu sambil mengusap kepala "Jangan beritau ini pada Gakupo ya"

"Iya" katanya sambil mengangguk "Sekarang lanjutkan"

Aku mendekat padanya lagi lalu membuka retsleting pakaian renangnya sampai bawah. Astaga Kaiko tidak mengenakan celana dalam? Aku begitu kaget melihatnya sedangkan Kaiko hanya tersenyum bodoh. Aku mengabaikan alasan kenapa dia tidak memakai celana dalam dan mulai mengarahkan tanganku ke kewanitannya itu dan mulai menggeseknya lembut

"Erh..." Kaiko berusaha menahan desahan dengan menutup mulutnya dngan tangannya yang bebas, aku menambahnya dengan tangan kananku yg bebas mermas dada pettannya

"Ah.. ha.. Gu.. Gumi" wajah Kaiko sekarang ngblush dan badannya mulai menggeliat

"Apa?" Aku mencium lehernya tanpa menghentikan aktivitasku

"Umf.." Kaiko masih menahan desahan akhirnya tangan kiriku yg bergerilya di bagian bawah Kaiko memutuskan untuk masuk ke lubangnya

"Ah!" Desah Kaiko pelan aku mulai bersmangat bermain di sana, sudah dua jari masuk di lubang itu dan aku mulai mengocok ngocoknya

"Ah.. ah um.. ah!" Kaiko mulai mendesah tak karuan, aku menahan desahannya dengan bibirku supaya tidak terdengar orang di luar sana

"Umm.. umm..."

Aku mulai memasuk dan mengeluarkan kedua jariku untuk menggoda Kaiko. Sesekali ku remas remas dada pettannya itu. Kaiko makin menggelinjang tak karuan, tubuhnya menggeliat ke sana kemari ketika aku mulai mempercepat tempoku.

"Fuah!" Akhirnya dengan paksa Kaiko melepas ciumanku serta mengusir kedua tanganku yang masih sibuk bermain dengan tubuhnya

"Gumi-chan kau curang" ujarnya

"Ha?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung

"Gumi-chan hanya menggodaku saja. Masa aku tak boleh menggoda Gumi-chan juga?" Kata Kaiko dngan tampang bete

"Un.. yasudah. Kau mau membalasku?" Tanyaku

"Iya" jawabnya "Sekarang biarkan aku menjdi seme"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Kaiko membuka retsleting pakaian renangku sampai bawah. Dan sekarang seluruh hartaku terpampang di depan matanya.

Kaiko menatap dada berukuran cup D milikku lalu langsung melumatnya. Sedang tangan kanannya dengan bebas memainkan dadaku yg kanan.

"Oh.." aku melenguh panjang

Melanjutkan kegiatannya, Kaiko menggelitik tonjolan sensitifku yang ada dibawah. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa melihat dan memainkan tubuhku. Gakupo bahkan tidak pernah dan aku yakin ia takkan melakukannya secara dia keluarga ningrat terhormat dan mau menjaga nama baiknya.

"Ahh~ ini kejam sekali~" aku menjerit, tidak peduli ruangan ganti ini sudah kosong atau belum, lagipula keadaannya sudah sangat sepi

"Kau memainkanku.. secara bersamaan.. aku.. tidak tahan!" Lanjutku disambung dengan desahan "Ah~!"

Ketika aku merasa ledakan orgasmeku datang, aku mendorong Kaiko dan memainkannya sekali lagi

"Ah~!" Kali ini Kaiko tidak menahan desahannya. Mungkin dia juga sadar kalo tempat ini sudah sepi

Aku memainkan lubang Kaiko lagi sambil menjilat jilat puting kirinya. Kaiko meliuk-liuk

"Ti..tidak!" Serunya ditengah desahan lalu menggapai dada kananku dan meremas remasnya. Sontak itu membuat lidahku behenti bermain di sana dan menatap wajah Kaiko yang sudah memerah hebat

"Ki..kita harus datang ber..sama" katanya terbata

Aku menjauh meskipun masih memegang bagian bawahnya itu, "Silahkan"kataku

Kaiko langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya di lubangku. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya lalu mulai mengocok ngocok bagian situ. Tangan kirinya pun tidak kalah menggelitik dan meremas dadaku yang bisa dibilang besar itu

"Oh.. yeah.. Ah~" desahku tak karuan

Aku sendiri melanjutkan permainan jariku yang menyodok nyodok lubangnya sambil tanganku yang lain memelintir putingnya

"Ach.. ya.. astagah.." Kaiko mendesah hebat

Kami berdua terus melakukan itu. Desahan kamipun terdengar bersahut sahutan.

Ketika aku menyetakkan jariku ke dalam lubang Kaiko, gadis itu menjerit lalu aku merasakan basah di bawah sana. Akhirnya aku mencabut jariku dari sana dan didapatilah cairan cinta Kaiko membasahi selruh tanganku. Kegiatan kami terhenti seketika

"Um.." aku mengendus cairan cinta Kaiko yg ada di tanganku lalu menjilatinya sampai habis

"Heh.. Gumi-chan.." Kaiko memanggilku ditengah kelelahannya "Kau.. kau curang lagi"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, membiarkan Kaiko melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku kan.. juga mau.. merasakan cairan Gumi-chan"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kaiko langsung menuju ke lubangku dan memainkan lidahnya di sana

"Hegh.. hegh.." aku menahan desahanku lagi, namun ketika Kaiko semakin liar memainkan lidahnya akhirnya desahan dan lenguhanku keluar "Oh.. ah ah ah!"

"Aa.. Gumi-chan mulai basah" Kaiko melepaskan lidahnya sejenak dari sana, membuatku merasa kehilangan "Cairannya banyak!"

"Ka..Kaiko.. ja..jangan berhen- hegh!" Sebelum aku menyelesaikan permintaanku itu, Kaiko sudah mengabulkannya "Ah~ ah~!"

Kaiko memasukan dan mengeluarkan lidhnya. Terasa mengelitik dan ini nyaman sekali. Sampai akhirnya bagian bawahku itu berkedut dan melumerlah seluruh cairanku itu ke wajah Kaiko

Kaiko mengusap wajahnya lalu menghabiskan cairan cintaku itu. Lalu ia tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mlanjutkan tapi... Gakupo-san pasti sudah menunggumu daritadi" kata Kaiko "Sekarang ayo kita ganti baju"

"Gumi-chan kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Gakupo sambil memelukku dengan wajah khawatir "Kupikir kau meninggalkanku"

Aku menggesekkan hidungku dengannya "Tentu saja tidak sayang. Mari kita pulang"

Gakupo mengangguk, "Eh.. Kaiko. Sukses ya untuk besok"

Kaiko mengacungkan jempolnya

"Kau juga sukses sayang" kata Gakupo sambil mencubit pipiku lalu mengantarku pulang

Aku yakin setelah ini pasti Kaiko benar benar menjadi seorang lesbian. Dan ini akan tetap menjadi rahasia kami berdua..

=THE END=


End file.
